


Conversa Paralela

by malu_chan



Series: Lumus [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malu_chan/pseuds/malu_chan
Summary: Snape previra aquilo anos atrás – ele só esperava estar redondamente enganado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Sectusempra de Amor Não Dói – 3ª edição do Fórum 6V.   
> Razão pinhônica escolhida: 2. Porque o Snape sabe das coisas e o Snape é o padrinho do Pinhão.

_**O ELEITO E COMENSAL DA MORTE JUNTOS?** _   
_A pergunta que não quer calar: Harry Potter estaria realmente envolvido com Draco Malfoy, ex-partidário d'AQUELE-QUE-NÃO-DEVE-SER-NOMEADO?_

_Segundo testemunhas, os dois homens foram vistos em um suposto encontro num café próximo ao Ministério. Especula-se sobre o início desse relacionamento, já que os dois já foram visto juntos em outra ocasião, meses atrás. (A matéria completa você encontra nas páginas 6, 7 e 8)._

A Prof. McGonagall se recostou em sua cadeira suspirando.

– O que você acha disso, Albus?

O velho retrato do diretor sorriu e, mesmo sendo apenas uma pintura, Minerva teve a certeza de que seus olhos cintilavam. – Eu acho interessante observar a capacidade que Harry teve de esquecer o passado e seguir em frente – disse ele. – Mas eu acho que você deveria fazer essa pergunta a Severus, Minerva, talvez ele tenha algumas _opiniões_ mais interessantes do que as minhas.

A pintura referida apenas bufou, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara em sua cadeira. – Não faço a menor idéia do que você está falando, Albus!

\- Como não, Severus – perguntou a atual diretora da escola com um sorrisinho –, se até eu me lembro de algumas suspeitas suas envolvendo esse dois durante aquele lamentável ano? Me corrija se eu estiver enganada, meu caro, mas eu não o surpreendi, mais de uma vez, comentando com Albus sobre a ligeira "obsessão" de Harry Potter pelo seu precioso Malfoy?

O maxilar de Snape endureceu.

\- Draco tinha uma missão a cumprir e Potter podia atrapalhá-lo com aquela mania idiota de se meter onde não era chamado! Eu tinha de evitar...

\- Nós sabemos, meu caro Severus – interrompeu Dumbedore. – Contudo, você não pode negar que havia, sim, alguma... _ligação_ entre eles ainda na escola.

O outro retrato apenas suspirou, derrotado.

\- Não, eu não posso negar. Draco sempre adorou as histórias do pai sobre "o-garoto-que-sobrevieu" e sonhava em conhecê-lo. Segundo ele, não havia outro destino além da amizade entre eles. Quando Potter rejeitou sua oferta de amizade no primeiro ano, Draco ficou ressentido, mas nem por isso deixou de ser menos influenciado pelas atitudes daquele moleque...

\- O que foi, realmente, o motivo para você recear a perseguição de Harry a Malfoy no sexto ano deles, não foi, Severus? – perguntou Minerva. O ex-diretor assentiu com a cabeça levemente, parecendo um pouco distraído.

\- Harry também não ficava muito atrás – disse o ancião no outro quadro. – As atitudes do Sr. Malfoy sempre influenciaram suas próprias ações.

\- Eu me lembro disso também. Nas aulas de Poções era interessante observar como o comportamento de um afetava o desempenho do outro. Draco estava constantemente tentando se provar superior a Potter, enquanto o garoto sempre se distraía pelas atitudes de Draco...

\- E em nenhum momento vocês dois previram isso? – ela perguntou abismada.

Os dois quadros olharam para a diretora fixamente.

\- Talvez, em alguns momentos... – respondeu Albus, misterioso.

Snape decidiu permanecer em silêncio e fingiu ir dormir. É claro que ele previra, há muitos anos atrás – só esperava estar errado.


End file.
